


[Podfic] Every Good Girl Does Fine

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: <i>"Doesn't anybody know what year it is?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Every Good Girl Does Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Good Girl Does Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941089) by [gigantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantic/pseuds/gigantic). 



**Length** : 14min 41sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Every%20Good%20Girl%20Does%20Fine.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/every-good-girl-does-fine) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
